Esclave et maîtresse
by Ivrian
Summary: La séance de torture de Wesley, racontée par une Faith qui s'amuse beaucoup... ONE SHOT.


**Disclaimer** : Rien à moi, tout à Whedon et à la Fox !!!

**Spoilers** : Angel, saison 1. Episode « Cinq sur cinq »

**Résumé **: La séance de torture de Wesley, racontée par une Faith qui s'amuse énormément. Avec une fin… un peu différente. Cette fic s'inscrit dans la lignée de mes petits délires persos !

**Note de l'auteuze** : Attention, NC-17 pour cause de Q, Q, Q et d'un brin de torture !!!

**°0°0°**

J'ai toujours voulu savoir ce qui se cachait derrière cette façade ennuyeuse. Derrière ces lunettes cerclées, cette chevelure soigneusement coupée. Ces éternels costumes de tweed, cet accent typiquement anglais…

Oui, je rêvais depuis de longs mois de faire connaissance avec l'homme qui se cachait derrière le rat de bibliothèque.

Wesley Windham-Pryce. _Mon observateur_.

Et maintenant, il est à ma merci. Attaché sur une chaise, la bouche bâillonnée par un mouchoir, ses yeux gris ne quittant pas ma séduisante personne. Me regardant jouer avec mon couteau.

Il est couvert de plaies et d'hématomes.

Hum ! C'est vrai que je n'y suis pas allée de main morte.

Au fond, je ne suis pas une très gentille fille. Mais ça, je pense que vous vous en doutiez, non ? Wesley, lui, vient d'en prendre vraiment conscience. Tout au moins pendant la dernière heure. Ce n'est pas fini. Je pense que nous avons encore le temps de nous amuser un peu avant l'arrivée d'Angel.

Je lui saute sur les genoux, et plante mes ongles dans ses plaies. Il ne crie pas sous son bâillon, mais il a un sursaut de douleur. Vite réprimé.

Bravo, Wes, tu sais encaisser.

- Mon pauvre chéri, dis-je avec douceur, tous ces bobos, ça me donne envie de jouer à la maman !

Si un regard pouvait tuer, je serais certainement déjà morte. Je lui enlève ses lunettes. C'est vrai qu'il a de beaux yeux, cet enfoiré !

J'ai vraiment, vraiment envie de m'amuser, ce soir.

- Ce serait quand même plus drôle si tu collaborais un peu, dis-je avec une moue boudeuse. Allez, si je t'enlevais ça ?

Et je lui arrache d'un coup sec le bâillon. Tout en remarquant au passage que ce sale type imbu de sa personne a aussi une belle bouche.

Ça me donne envie de la mordre.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Avec volupté.

Ma langue lèche ensuite délicatement son oreille, puis je plante sauvagement mes dents dedans. Il réprime une fois de plus un cri de douleur. Ce cher Wesley a l'art de réveiller mes pulsions les plus animales. Mais je dois admettre que je suis émerveillée de voir à quel point il tient bien le choc.

- J'étais ton guide, Faith, parvient-il à murmurer. Je sais qui tu es vraiment…

Tiens, voilà autre chose ! Il pense me connaître, moi qui ne me comprends pas moi-même !

- Même si je dois mourir, reprend-il dans un souffle, il y a une chose que je sais, et que tu ne pourras jamais oublier…

Là, je dresse une oreille intéressée. Quelle sorte de révélation à la con va-t-il bien pouvoir me pondre, cette fois-ci ?

- Je t'écoute, chéri.

Autant lui laisser son temps de parole.

- Tu es… une vraie pourriture, Faith !

Pourquoi est-ce que ça me blesse ainsi ? Parce que j'ai toujours voulu son approbation et que je ne l'ai jamais obtenue ? Non, rien de ce que ce sombre crétin affirme ne peut m'atteindre. Mais par contre, ça me met fichtrement en rogne ! Au point de hurler.

- Tu vas la fermer, oui ? D'accord, chéri, toi et moi on va passer aux choses sérieuses !

Je lui remets violemment son bâillon sur la bouche.

Sur la table, il y a un cadre. Avec une photo, nous représentant, Buffy et moi.

_Le bon vieux temps_.

Je la brise, et récupère un morceau de verre bien tranchant.

Mais au lieu de me diriger vers lui, je vais à la fenêtre, essayant désespérément de me calmer. Ce soir, j'ai le corps en feu. L'excitation du combat, sans doute.

- Tu ne t'es jamais dit que ça aurait pu être différent, entre toi et moi ? dis-je soudain. Si tu t'étais occupé de Buffy et si Giles avait été mon guide. On n'en serait pas là, maintenant ! Tu imagines, Giles à ta place ?

J'éclate de rire. Il ne bronche pas, mais je sais qu'il est attentif au moindre son, au moindre mouvement. J'en ferais autant, à sa place. Sauf que je ne suis pas à sa place.

- Ça doit être ça, la fatalité. Quand on n'a pas le choix.

Il fait frais, à la fenêtre. Je m'approche de lui, de la démarche élastique propre aux tueuses… et aux panthères. Je lis dans ses yeux qu'il ne peut s'empêcher d'être fasciné. Il faut bien l'avouer, je suis quand même un bel animal.

- C'est toi qui te retrouves là, Wesley. C'est comme ça. Tu sais ce que c'est le destin, toi ? Moi pas !

J'agrippe une poignée de cheveux, et je lui tire violemment la tête en arrière. Il grimace de douleur, mais ne fait toujours entendre aucun son.

- Regarde la vérité en face, Wesley. Tu as tout raté, lui dis-je avec mépris. Avec tes certitudes, ton air de ne pas y toucher, Monsieur-_J'ai-tout-compris_, Monsieur-_Je-sais-tout_ ! J'ai envie de t'entendre hurler !

- Certainement pas, répond-il dignement, après que je lui ai de nouveau ôté ce qui lui obstrue la bouche.

Ça me rend vraiment dingue ! Il est là, entièrement à ma merci, et il trouve encore le moyen de me narguer et de jouer les héros !

Je peux le torturer, le tuer, je peux… je peux…

Non, stop, j'ai une autre idée, tout à coup. Une idée beaucoup plus intéressante pour nous deux. Et à le voir frissonner, un petit sourire se met à jouer sur mes lèvres.

- Tu as froid, mon pauvre bébé. Attends, je vais te réchauffer.

Je m'assieds sur ses genoux, regardant avec ironie ses yeux soudain écarquillés. Je me penche jusqu'à son oreille et il tressaille, persuadé que je vais la lui arracher avec mes dents. Alors que je me contente de lui murmurer suavement :

- Admets-le, Wesley, tu as toujours eu des sentiments pour moi.

Et brusquement, ma bouche écrase la sienne. Ma langue se fraie un passage, taquinant la sienne, s'enroulant autour. Le torturer était marrant, certes, mais assouvir mes fantasmes avec lui, c'est nettement plus rigolo !

Je n'ai toujours pas lâché mon morceau de verre. Je m'en sers pour lacérer sa chemise, révélant des pectoraux saillants. Monsieur cache bien ses trésors ! Je me sens de plus en plus excitée. Ma culotte commence à être très humide, maintenant.

- Faith, murmure-t-il soudain.

Mais je n'ai pas envie de l'entendre. Je veux juste le sentir complètement à ma merci. Alors je remets le bâillon en place. Ma main glisse le long de ses muscles, les sentant se tendre sous sa caresse. Sa respiration devient plus haletante.

Il ne peut le nier, il est aussi excité que moi, et la légère protubérance qui s'est formée à son entrejambe parle mieux que de longs discours. Lui aussi doit avoir un fond de perversité…

Je le caresse longuement à travers le tissu de son pantalon, et je devine qu'il doit se sentir à l'étroit. Ses muscles sont tendus. S'il pouvait arracher ses liens, il le ferait.

Oh, non, mon chou ! La vilaine Faith t'a bien attaché !

A genoux devant lui, je laisse ma bouche descendre le long de son torse, taquinant au passage les pointes viriles de ses seins. Il prend une profonde inspiration à mesure que ma langue descend, de plus en plus bas, atteignant la ceinture de son pantalon.

Je retire mon tee-shirt, et ses yeux s'agrandissent. Hé non, pas de soutien- gorge !

A voir la lueur qui vient de s'allumer dans son regard, je n'ai pas lieu de m'inquiéter au sujet de ma plastique.

Je lui fais un vrai sourire, avant de demander :

- C'est gênant, ce pantalon, hein ?

Et je déboutonne lentement la braguette.

Wesley Windham-Pryce porte un boxer ! Seigneur ! Je l'aurais plutôt imaginé en… caleçon !

Ma main, la petite audacieuse, se faufile à l'intérieur et se saisit d'un objet dur et doux à la fois, avec des proportions, ma foi… très au-dessus de la moyenne. Un sexe à la fois épais et long, que j'ai soudain très envie de prendre dans ma bouche.

Je le lui murmure à l'oreille, et je le vois rougir. C'est trognon. Une bonne pipe, ça doit être un vrai plaisir avec un engin pareil.

Ma langue mutine le lèche délicatement, en partant des bourses pour remonter le long du pénis. Quelques minutes de cette torture puis je l'avale d'un coup. Je le pompe avidement, allant et venant autour de sa virilité, et il ne peut retenir un gémissement de plaisir, les yeux mi-clos. Je suis toute mouillée, ce type m'excite au-delà de toute raison.

Enfin, je vois qu'il y a un homme sous l'observateur, et ça me rend folle de désir !

Quelques gouttes salées s'échappent de sa hampe dressée, et coulent au fond de ma gorge. Il se raidit dans l'espoir de se retenir encore.

Allez, je crois que je l'ai assez torturé pour ce soir.

Je déboutonne mon jean et l'enlève. Ma culotte de soie noire va suivre le même chemin.

Il contemple ma toison offerte, toute humide d'anticipation. Je m'assoie sur lui, sexe contre sexe, et je me frotte à lui comme une chienne en chaleur.

Mes yeux sont fermés, décuplant la sensation de plaisir. Je suis à bout, et je sens qu'il n'en est pas bien loin du point de rupture, lui non plus. Alors je saisis sa queue et la fais pénétrer en moi, et la sensation est tellement fabuleuse qu'il s'en faut de peu pour que je jouisse. Je me retiens à temps, et je commence à le chevaucher, m'empalant sur son membre comme sur un glaive.

Ma chatte est brûlante, mon corps en sueur. Le sien aussi. Je vais et je viens de plus en plus vite, je le sens s'enfoncer de plus en plus loin en moi.

Bon sang ! Je ne vais plus tenir très longtemps. Le bâillon a glissé, et je sens sa bouche autour de mon sein, en suçant avidement la pointe durcie.

Hummmm ! Que c'est bon ! Continue, Wesley, ne t'arrête pas !

Et soudain mon corps se cabre violemment. Ma tête tourne, mon sexe se contracte autour du sien dans un orgasme dévastateur. Je crie de plaisir, et je sens sa tiédeur m'envahir, tandis qu'il éjacule à son tour avec un gémissement rauque. Souffle contre souffle, peau contre peau, nous reprenons peu à peu une respiration normale.

Sa bouche cherche la mienne, et je l'embrasse avec une vraie tendresse.

Bêtement.

Comme la pauvre idiote que je suis. Que j'ai toujours été.

Allons, il faut revenir à la réalité ! Alors je le bâillonne à nouveau, puis je remets son pantalon en place et me rhabille sous son regard à la fois incrédule et ardent.

Cette frénésie sexuelle m'a mise en forme. Mon visage reprend sa froideur, je suis toute entière tournée vers le combat qui s'annonce.

Plus de place pour le reste.

Des pas légers se font entendre dans l'escalier. Lorsque Angel entre enfin dans l'appartement, je suis fin prête.

**FIN**


End file.
